


Sabotage

by ForeverIsTooShort



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Twister - Freeform, generic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverIsTooShort/pseuds/ForeverIsTooShort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friend (mochi-mochi-no-mi on tumblr) gave me the idea of a cute little one shot where Jean and Marco played twister so this is the result. I would apologize for the false sexual tension in the beginning except I'm not sorry oops</p><p>Oh by the way there's a short time lapse between paragraphs I guess</p><p>My tumblr is forever-is-too-short :) leave a kudos or comment for suggestions to improve my writing if you wanna. Thanks :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

> My friend (mochi-mochi-no-mi on tumblr) gave me the idea of a cute little one shot where Jean and Marco played twister so this is the result. I would apologize for the false sexual tension in the beginning except I'm not sorry oops
> 
> Oh by the way there's a short time lapse between paragraphs I guess
> 
> My tumblr is forever-is-too-short :) leave a kudos or comment for suggestions to improve my writing if you wanna. Thanks :D

"Sabotage" JeanMarco generic AU Twister One Shot

 

     Jean's light brown eyes gazed deeply into Marco's, and both boys were breathing heavily with anticipation. Marco licked his lips anxiously. Jean emitted a low chuckle, causing Marco's breath to hitch. "Are we going to start?" Marco managed nervously. Jean replied with a smirk, "Of course." Marco involuntarily gave a nearly imperceptible shudder as a shiver went down his spine. Jean's voice was clear. "Sasha..... Get the Twister mat."

********************

     Jean and Marco stood facing each other on opposite ends of the mat. The room was silent- the one-on-one match had been highly anticipated by their 10 friends on the surrounding couches. "Ready?" Armin asked. "Ready," came the confirmation. The spinner scraped against the cardboard, determining the fate of the two boys. "Right foot red."

     Gradually, everyone began talking again. Marco could faintly hear Sasha and Connie making a bet. Sasha had at least $20 on him. No pressure. "Left hand yellow." Now, Marco was no contortionist, but he was fairly flexible. He was, however, not confident in his ability to put his left hand on the yellow circle that was just out of reach. At the worst moment, Sasha cried out, "I'LL BET $50 ON MARCO!" Marco sighed. Stretching, to his arm's dismay, his fingers landed on the yellow spot.  
     "Getting tired yet?" Jean taunted. "Of course not," a strained reply came through gritted teeth. The boy with the two-toned hair heard Connie murmuring about the $50 he had on Jean. He wasn't gonna let his annoying baldie friend down. Besides, he had this game in the bag. Marco's arms were shaking a bit, and Jean smirked once more. Like taking candy from a freckled baby.  
     Marco was gradually getting used to the intense searing pain that accompanied the beautiful game of Twister. Either way, he had to find a better position quickly, or he'd be out and Jean would gloat. Jean was not going to get to gloat. "Left foot blue," Armin called. As Marco instantly found a sustainable position, his boyfriend was not so lucky. He groaned quietly, but Marco heard and scoffed, "amateur." The room "ooh"ed as Jean's head whipped around with a cold glare. "Care to repeat that, Freckles?"  
     Jean would not lose. His arms were shaking and he really needed to use the restroom, but he would NOT lose to that cocky freckled... dipwad. Jean had never been good at angry insults. "I said, 'amateur.' Got a problem with that?" Marco shot back. "Yeah, I do actually, because you're going down!" Marco winked, "Not now! Tonight, on you instead." As a blush filled Jean's face, everyone "ew"ed and Marco laughed until his face was red. "That's not what I meant by 'go down' and you know it!" Jean accused.  
     Marco was really proud of that one. He was now feeling very confident about the Twister match, as opposed to his fear at the start. "I'll put $10 on Marco. Why not," Annie remarked softly. "In that case, $20 on Jean for me," Reiner matched her. "Right hand yellow." Marco sighed with relief. This one was easy once again. For Jean, it was difficult once again. The two were side by side, not facing each other. "Is sabotage allowed?" Mikasa murmured. Eren began to laugh. "That's what makes it interesting!" Marco pondered that. Sabotage? It seemed cruel. If he were to- Jean knocked into him from his right. "Jean!" The amber-eyed boy looked pleased with himself. "Sabotage."  
     He knew it was cheap, but Jean was playing to win. Reiner could also probably beat him up if he lost $20 dollars because of Jean. He leaned over once more, knocking into Marco. The raven-haired boy was prepared though, and he only wobbled slightly before regaining balance. This was a dangerous situation. Marco was on guard, so Jean no longer had the element of surprise in this war. "Left foot blue." Marco grimaced; the blue spot was so far away. Jean's eyes met his, reveling in the current victory. With that, Freckles gave a determined huff and stretched his left foot into a position that looked extremely uncomfortable. Now he was facing Jean head on. No sabotage opportunity here.  
     Marco evaluated his position. There was no way he could hold this for long. "I might as well put $30 on Jean," Ymir remarked louder than necessary. That was an implication that Marco wouldn't last, and he would not allow that. Both of the boys' determination steeled immediately, and Krista giggled. "I'll put $30 on Marco then." Jean's fingers began to tap on the mat. Freckles knew well enough what that meant- he was thinking. Planning sabotage. Well, Marco was going to have to beat him to it. After a moment's consideration, he knew exactly how to bring Jean down.

********************

     A bead of sweat rolled off of a light brown strand of hair onto the mat. "Gettin' nervous, Horseface?" Erin teased. "No way! I'm just warming up, loser." Jean's pride was the only reason why his wobbly arms had managed to support him up to this point. Mikasa muttered, "You idiot," just as Eren called out "$50 on Freckles!" Jean pouted. Only _he_  was allowed to call Marco that. Either way, he wasn't about to let that freckle-faced loser win, and he _certainly_ wasn't going to let Eren have the satisfaction. He might as well make the kid lose some money while he was at it.  
     Bert was obviously feeling uncharacteristically confident today, because he and stuttered, "I-I'll match that w-with $60," pairing it with an uncomfortable chuckle. "That's the spirit!" Reiner encouraged jubilantly with a slap to Bert's back. Marco was more nervous than ever. Even Bert was now included in the betting pool, making 8 of their friends in on it. It was serious now. He was doing calculations in his head at the moment. Was that... $10 more on Jean than him?  
     "Hey, _loser_ ," Jean called across the mat to Marco in a singsong voice, "There's $20 more on me than there is on you-! Why are you rolling your eyes?" Marco answered him with another eye roll. " _$10_ more on you. Not $20. I-" the boys were both cut off from the argument by Armin calling, "Left hand yellow." Jean had to fall back in an uncomfortable crab-walk to reach it. Meanwhile, Marco's devious plan was now able to be put into effect.  
     The black-haired teen leaned over his boyfriend in a bear crawl position, stretching his left hand to rest on Jean's, which was placed on a yellow circle. Their noses almost touching, Marco whispered, "Hi." Jean's heart began to race. "H-hi," he stammered. Neither of the boys had realized that everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing to watch the match more closely. Armin was no longer spinning, but talking in a hushed manner with Mikasa.  
     Jean studied Marco' cheekbones, dusted with freckles on either side. As his gaze drifted to Marco' lips, he wanted to stretch upward and give them a peck. Nope, distract yourself from his lips and stall until the next move. Back to the cheekbones, Jean. Count freckles. One, two, th- was that... A new freckle?  
     He was so whipped. Marco found it adorable. Too bad he was going to have to crush that cocky boy into the ground along with his huge ego. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Jean's softly. Jean immediately closed his eyes, and Marco mentally high-fived himself. Lifting his left hand, he brought it to hover next to Jean's sides.  
     Jean opened his eyes slightly at the loss of contact, his lips still touching Marco's. His left hand wasn't on top of his anymore, it was... why did Marco look so smug? Suddenly, Marco's slender fingers dug into Jean's side, and the amber-eyed boy let out a strangled cry, collapsing on the mat in an angry laughing fit. He had lost, but he was gonna bring Marco down with him.  
     Freckles gloated over Jean. Literally. He was still in his Twister position with his opponent underneath him. A quick swipe of Jean's leg to Marco's changed that, though. The taller boy fell in between the other's legs, and his arms were on either side of Jean's. They were face to face; Marco could clearly see Jean' pout and Jean could clearly see Marco's victorious smirk.  
     "Tickling isn't allowed. That's cheating." Pout.  
     Marco pressed a small kiss to Jean's nose, pairing it with a small smile.  
     "Sabotage."


End file.
